Magical and Host?
by estrellita24
Summary: Who would have thought that the rich bastards had magic running through their veins? A crossover story that has comedy, romance, suspense and much more! With the especial appearance of a very especial Oc and not much to do with the plot of either story/ Read at your own risk/ rated T to be sure (R&R please)/ it ends in clifhanger... just warming you
1. A year to the records

Before you ask: I'm using the English versions from OHSHC to make this and there's no year difference whatsoever; that should explain a lot

* * *

1. A year to the records

It was a normal day in Hogwarts, two girls with the Ravenclow coats walked talking about silly things and laughing every once

One of them had long curly blond hair that could easily seem as white and a pair of big sparkling blue eyes; the other one was a bit taller than her with a short wavy black-hair that was very dark and noticeable grey eyes that could pass as silver-colored

While the blond had an innocent and loose look her friend had an observing and critical look; you couldn't blame her though, she did have to ignore about the half of students in school who were 'so totally in love with her'; besides her stare would soften when she was with her friends and she could be really funny when she wanted to

And while these two friends walked something caught their attention, to be specific… a big sound explosion coming from the forest, the blond looked at the black-haired in confusion

"It was probably Simus" she said

"But he's over there" said the other pointing at the guy

"True" said the first

"What are you thinking Eveling?" asked the second

"Let's go find what that was Luna!" said Eveling

The blond nodded noticing the smile on her friend

"Fine" said Luna

They both walked throw the woods for a while until they saw a group of people, to be exact 6 good looking guys and a girl dressed as a guy, they were looking everywhere like trying to figure out something

"What's with the muggles?" asked Eveling

Luna threw her a confused look by the odd comment from her

"I don't think muggles appear before explosions" said Luna

"You've got a point there" said Eveling

So she decided to get nearer to have a better look at them

"Maybe they're aliens" said Luna

Eveling turned half way to look at her friend

"That… is possible?" asked Eveling

She turned again to look at the 7 figures

"But they look human" said Eveling

"They can be in a costume" said Luna

However Eveling wasn't listening anymore, her stare fixed in one of the strangers; a tall blond guy with light blue eyes for that with a condescend smile

"That one is like the carbon copy of Malfoy" said Eveling

Luna didn't fail to notice the hate she had to the boy in question within her words; she looked at the guy noticing how similar he was to the mentioned boy and smiled

"I do think they're humans though" said Luna

Eveling made a slight nod and walked towards them with a questioning look on her face

"Hey, you there" said Eveling

The group looked at the girls noticing the look that Eveling had on her face

"What are you doing here?" asked Eveling

The cross-dresser girl was the one to answer the question

"We kind of just appeared here" she said

"I see, so you might be those new students that we heard about" said Luna

"Or they can be just really unlucky" said Eveling

"Well I do have this card if it helps" said the cross-dresser

She passed Eveling the card who just with a look at the stamp knew what it was

"It seems like you win this time Luna" said Eveling

"Well then who are you people?" asked Luna

The first to talk, what a surprise, was Malfoy's carbon copy

"I'm Tamaki Suoh" he said

"Kyoya Otori" said the one with black hair and eyes

"I'm Mitskuni and this is Takashi, but call us Hunni and Mori" said the short blond one

"Aaa" agreed the tall black haired one

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" said the red-haired pair in unison

"Great, like having one pair of red-haired twins wasn't enough" said Eveling winning a dead look from them

"And I'm Haruhi Fujiouka" said the cross-dresser

"Nice to meet you, I'm Luna Lovegood" said Luna

"And I'm Eveling Black; since you seem lost I'll be guiding you around" said Eveling

"That'll be very nice" said Kyoya

"It's nothing really, now if you follow me we'll get you registered and assigned in one of the four houses" said Eveling

"Four houses?" asked Tamaki

"This school is divided in four groups according to how the person's like" said Luna

"Those are Griffindor, the Lion" said Eveling

"Slitherin, the snake; Huffelpuff, the badger" said Luna

"And at least but not at last Ravenclow, the eagle; which is of course my personal favorite" said Eveling

"Just because we're in that one" said Luna

"So if any of you happened to end there we will be glad to show you around; and for those who don't I'll assign someone for you" said Eveling

"What are you the queen of the school?" asked one of the twins

"Nope" said Eveling

"She's just one of the most popular girls here" said Luna

"Not like I care though" said Eveling

Soon they were outside the forest and at sight of their surprised faces she turned at them with a half-smile

"Welcome to Hogwarts" said Eveling

Eveling walked directly into the castle without looking back and Luna had to snap them out of their shock

"If you don't hurry you'll lose her" said Luna

They all looked at the black-haired girl that was a few steps away from them and hurried to reach her

"That wasn't nice" said Hunni

Eveling turned at the little guy a bit taken aback

"You'll have to apologize her, she has the worst memory ever" said Luna

Eveling throw her a dead look and turned around once more

"Let's get this over with" said Eveling

Soon they were all in the hall to the Headmaster office and Eveling and Luna were talking with an old woman who seemed to be their professor

"Haruhi, do you still have your card with you?" asked Luna

The burnet nodded and handed her the card, she gave it to the woman who looked at it before knocking in the door; after a few moments they were all inside waiting for a talking hat to tell them in which house they should be. It was pretty quick; Mori and Hunni, who was surprisingly older that Eveling first thought, got in Huffelpuff; Tamaki and Kyoya got in Slitherin which made Eveling quote 'seem like carbon copy got himself with the original' causing Luna to let out a giggle; the twins got in Griffindor and Haruhi got in Ravenclow. They all got their uniforms and coats with the corresponding crests and looked at the two ravens there

"I'll get someone to show you around" said Eveling

She turned around and show them the way out and to the corridors, the first stop was near the Ravenclow tower so they stopped

"Luna would you be so gentle as to show our newbie the common hall?" asked Eveling

"Of course, and good luck all of you" said Luna

"See you later Haruhi" said Eveling

The burnet made a slight nod and the black-haired keep walking until she saw a pair of guys with the Slitherin coats

"Theo, Blaz" said Eveling

They both turned and looked at her puzzled when they saw her surrounded by boys

"What's up Eve?" asked Theodor

"I have this group of new-comers and I need to get rid of the two snakes" said Eveling

"Typical Eveling, always talking so nicely about our house" said Blasie

"Oh, shut up Zabinie" said Eveling

"Which of these guys are in Slitherin then?" asked Theodor

"Kyoya and carbon copy" said Eveling

"Why carbon copy?" asked Blasie

"You're kidding right? Look at him" said Eveling

She pointed at Tamaki, who now with the Slitherin coat on was even more similar to Malfoy; the guys looked at him and changed a look

"I see" said Blasie

"Good nick-name you got there" said Theodor

Eveling giggled and looked at the two boys

"These are Theodor Nott and Blasie Zabinie, they're gonna be you're house-mates" said Eveling

Then she pointed at the two newest snakes

"These are Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Otori" said Eveling

The guys then waved at the others and she turned to the rest

"Let's leave this four alone" said Eveling

She started walking away with them slowly following behind; the next stop was for the Huffelpuff as she saw a violet-haired girl with light blue eyes and tanned skin

"Britany, I have you two new members" said Eveling

The girls walked at them with a warm smile playing on her lips

"This are Hunni and Mori; guys this is Britany Yailaor" said Eveling

"Hi there, I'll give you a tour later but what about having a piece of cake in the big dining room?" asked Britany

Hunni nodded happily and Mori only nodded and soon the three disappeared heading to said room; now the twins followed Eveling in silence until a pair of voices stopped them

"Eveling!" they echoed

Then she looked at a pair of red-haired twins, better known as the Weasley twins

"Could it be that you…" said one

"…are replacing us?" finished the other

"One, I'm not even close to you two and second this two are the new students" said Eveling

"Oh came on Eve…" said one

"You know that you're..." said the other

"Special to us" they finished together

"Stop doing that! By the way, did you saw Simus?" asked Eveling

The pouted at the sound of that name

"Why do you want to see him?" they asked

"I'm leaving this two to his care" said Eveling

"Why don't you let them with us?" they asked

"Really? That'll like calling a disaster to happen" said Eveling

"So instead you're leaving them with Finnegan?" they asked

"It's safer than leaving them with you, and that's saying something" said Eveling

They pouted once more but sighed in unison at the serious look she was giving them

"He's in the library with Lomboton" they said

"Thanks for the help" said Eveling

Leaving with the twins behind her

"So those were the other pair you were talking about" said Kaoru

"Yep, they are Fred and Gorge Weasley and everybody knows them" said Eveling

"They seem to have a liking on you" said Hikaru

"They're just really overworked because I can tell them apart" said Eveling

The twins changed a look knowing well enough how that was, but the difference was that Eveling noticed what those twins thought of her. Without noticing they got to the huge library where they saw a pair of guys with the Gryffindor coats reading and further on another two guys that were talking with a girl

"You know, maybe I'll get Mione to be your guide" said Eveling

She walked to the threesome in the back and talked with the burnet girl for a while before throwing them a sorry look and went to the other pair, this time she made them come with her

"Hey Simus, remember the favor you owe me?" asked Eveling with a half-smile

The burnet guy with coffee-brown eyes looked from her to the twins puzzled before nodding

"Well then, I need you to guide these two newbies around" said Eveling

"Seriously, another pair of red-haired twins in our house… it's like a curse or something" said Simus

Eveling rolled her eyes and looked at him serious

"Well they seem a bit nicer than the other two" said Eveling

Simus then looked at them and smiled, after all for Eveling to defend anybody it had to be a good reason

"Sorry about my comment, it's just a bad habit" said Simus

The twins looked at him without changing their faces

"I'm Simus Finnegan, by the way and this is Neville Lomboton" said Simus

When he mentioned him the other burnet raised his head and looked at them quickly before looking at Eveling confused

"New students" said Eveling raising her shoulder

The guy nodded and gave them a shy smile with a little nod

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" they said

"Whoa, they even do the synchronized talk" said Neville

Eveling chuckled and rolled her eyes

"Well I'll leave you alone so you can get to known better; good luck you two" said Eveling

She left the room and headed to her tower to look for Luna and Haruhi without noticing how the four stared were fixed on her as she got out

"Seems like she doesn't despise you" said Simus

"You're a lucky pair indeed" said Neville

They changed a confused look and the guys changed a smile, this was going to be one year to the records


	2. House by house

2. House by house

-Gryffindor's common hall-

Before a tour around all that they could see of the castle without getting detention and some explanations over this and that the four guys, suddenly they meet the Weasley twins who just ignored them as they walked outside

"I'm guessing you already knew the Weasley twins" said Simus

The twins nodded and Simus then changed a look with Neville; through the day they had started to get well with the new pair of twins and got them to tell them about the other new students

"They're crazy over Eveling" said Neville

"No that you can blame them though, she is quite a girl" said Simus

"Though she can be a really scary if she wants to" said Neville

"Amen" said Simus

"Though that they started being this way the day that she saved Simus from them" said Neville

"And that's why I owed her a favor" said Simus

"She told us that she can tell them apart" said Hikaru

"She does, she might be the only one though" said Neville

"Well that sure explains a lot" said Kaoru

"But don't let it surprise you, nothing escapes from Eveling's sharp eyes" said Simus

"Not to mention that her eyes are Black's trademark" said Neville

Simus nodded at that quote and then they looked around and to the twins

"Okay, let's start!" said Simus

Neville pointed to the two guys and girl they have sawn in the library

"Those are the golden threesome; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" said Neville

"As you can tell he's the twin's brother, well one of them" said Simus

Then they pointed to a pair of black-haired twins that looked from India

"Padma and Parvati Patil" said Simus

"They're always together" said Neville

The list kept going for a while until they knew everyone in Gryffindor

"But let's not talk about our girls, the girls in other houses are much more interesting" said Simus

"Which takes to the top ten list of hottest girls here" said Neville

"Some of the girls here are in the bottom, then some Slitherin girls" said Simus

"And in the four hottest yo have Britany Yailaor" said Neville

"She's not only hot but also sweet which wins her the fourth place" said Simus

"Then Anabell Hankson" said Neville

"Slitherin, she's hot and ambitious which puts her in the third place" said Simus

"Going on is Panzy Parquinzon" said Neville

"Slitherin again, she is really a plastic girl but managed to get to the second place" said Simus

"And Finally Eveling Lesath Black" said Neville

"Ravenclow and first place, which means 'completely out of your league'; she won that place fair and square" said Simus

"You are lucky enough to get her to talk friendly at you" said Neville

"She talked that way with those snakes" said Hikaru

"You mean Nott and Zabinie" said Neville

"No wonder why, Nott is her brother's best friend and Zabinie goes out with her cousin" said Simus

"But you said that she saved you from those twins" said Kaoru

"That's just because she's really nice, despite the fact that she can't deal with those two near" said Simus

"Wanna hear the story?" asked Neville

The twins changed a look and nodded, Simus rolled his eyes and cleared his throat

-Flash back-

The twins had been bugging him ever since he got extra homework for making the air explode (that's right the air) and the twins had thought it was the best time to annoy him

However when things got a little bit rough she appeared out of nowhere clearing her throat to catch their attention, she looked at the twin who had Simus upside down

"Gorge, let him go" said Eveling

She said it serious and sure that she was talking to said twin, he put Simus back in the floor letting him in the correct position; meanwhile his twin looked at Eveling in silence until she looked back

"Fred, gave him his wand back" said Eveling

The red haired did as told and soon both sere looking at her like she had just appeared in front of them, she looked at Simus with a half-smile

"Are you alright?" asked Eveling

"Yeah, a bit dizzy that's all" said Simus

Then she looked at the other two coldly

"Leave him alone you two" said Eveling

Her words matched with her look and both twins nodded still in shock for what she did moments ago; because even if she didn't know it, which was hardly possible, she had just told them apart right

-End Flash Back-

"So that's the story" said Simus

"You forgot to add that you stutter and the fact that were so red that a tomato will be jealous" said Neville

"True" said Simus

-Huffelpuff's common hall-

Before having a nice piece of cake the three walked throw the castle and now they had gone everywhere that they could and where resting in the couches

"So, having a nice time so far?" asked Britany

They nodded and she smiled, some guys were watching them in jealousy

"It seems like you're pretty popular" said Hunni

"You should see them when there's a guy talking with Eveling though" said Britany

"It seems like everybody knows her" said Hunni

"Of course they do, I mean… you don't hear the name Black without having some sort of reaction" said Britany

But she only gets him to look at her puzzled and she chuckled

"I'm guessing that you ain't from ours world… let me tell you why the surname Black has such a popularity" said Britany

She then cleared her throat and looked at the tiny boy as he sit like a kid waiting to hear a story, so she told him about how the Black family was one of the most prestigious families ever and how Eveling's uncle happened to be a serial killer known by everybody

"That basically sums up the reason why she's that way" said Britany

That's what everybody thought as her reason, they would say 'she's mean because she had a tough life'; but there was much more than only that… though that was something that only her closest friend would know

-Slitherin's headquarters (I mean common hall)-

Kyoya and Tamaki had an easy time settling down to the Slitherin aura, the duo that Eveling had assigned them to be guide by were now talking with a tall blond with light blue eyes that were almost gray, soon the three were walking to them

"So you're the one my friends told me about" said the blond

He was looking directly at Tamaki who noticed and stood up

"I'm Tamaki Suoh" said Tamaki

The blond made a half-smirk and nodded

"They were right you do look kind of like me" he said

He then looked at the other boy there still holding his patented half-smirk

"I'm Kyoya Otori" said Kyoya noticing the look on his face

He then made a slight nod like recognizing the name

"I'm Draco Malfoy, let me give you the welcome to Slitherin" he said

He had heard about the two families from his father as magic families from japan that had different costumes than them but knew enough like to recognize the names from two filthy rich families which was a good reason to be nice with them

"For what I know you were found in the forest by miss sympathy" said Draco

He didn't wait for an answer anyways as he sighed an gave them a sorry look

"I do hope that my cousin hadn't gave you the wrong impression" said Draco

"Not at all" said Kyoya

"That's good to hear, knowing Eveling she would have taken the chance to put you against me" said Draco

"You can't blame her for hating you though, I mean… you were the one who provoked it" said Theodor

Draco did a small nod while sighing; they will never leave him alone in that matter

"Sometimes I wonder how you two are even related" said Blasie

"Who doesn't" said Theodor

"Yeah she's more from the rebellious side of the family" said Draco

The other two nodded in agreement

"But let's leave that aside; it's time to give our two newbies a tour through the school, shall we?" said Draco

-Ravenclow tower-

"So how you like the school, Haruhi?" asked Eveling

"It's really incredible" said Haruhi

"And you haven't seen the library yet" said Luna

"Oh, you're gonna love it! It's really huge" said Eveling

"Not like anything in this school is small anyway" said Luna

Eveling stood up and made Haruhi do the same

"Come on, I'll show you that place" said Eveling

She dragged her throw the corridors with Luna following behind

"Oh by the way, we meet your brother in our little tour" said Luna

"So you already know Rilian, huh?" asked Eveling

She nodded, soon they were in front of the big door that head to the library

"Here we are" said Luna

"Ready to be impressed?" asked Eveling

Haruhi nodded and she opened the door, once in the burnet of the three looked around in awe; it sure was a huge place and what's more it was really silent

"Awesome" said Haruhi

The girls changed a look and before showing her the different sections the three of them headed to the dining room for diner; while they were doing so the pair of magical twins appeared

"Eveling" they said in unison

"Oh joy, it's the Weasley twins" said Eveling sarcastic

"You're mean" they said

She rolled her eyes, moved them apart with a flick of her wand and walked past them with the other two following

"That was rough" they said

"Well I'm busy now so go bother someone else" said Eveling

She then disappeared through the door with Haruhi and Luna, the twins changed a look and went inside too, it was diner time after all

Once the girls explained the tables system they took a sit and soon they were surrounded by the other people in their house

"Hey Eveling!" said a female voice

"Oh, hi Cho! Came to see who was the newbie?" asked Eveling

"You said it" said Cho

"Then sit girl, before someone else does" said Eveling

And so Haruhi got to know about almost everybody in Ravenclow, and soon she knew about almost the entire school

"I think my head's gonna explode" said Haruhi

"Yeah, that tends to happen the first time" said Eveling

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, besides there's no need to remember everyone" said Luna

"You can forget about the snakes as an example, I did" said Eveling

"Why do you hate that house so much anyway?" asked Haruhi

"Her cousin is there" said Cho

"He's just the worst kind of person ever, a player and a real jerk" said Eveling

"Not to mention one of the hottest guys at school" said Cho

"I don't get what you find so incredible of him" said Eveling

"You don't get why your brother is in the top either" said Cho

"Disgusting" said Eveling

"But really you cousin is only number four" said Luna

"Woah, that's not something I'll expect you saying" said Eveling

"She's right though" said Cho

"Then why don't you tell her the four top" said Eveling

"With pleasure" said Cho

She looked around to find that they were only surrounded by girls that were listening carefully

"First Draco Malfoy, Slitherin and Eveling's cousin, he has the fourth place for multiple reasons" said Cho

The girls nodded in agreement; of course this list was made by them all

"Then you have Harry Potter, Gryffindor, but some don't agree with that one" said Cho

"Cho does though" said Eveling

The Black-haired girl turned red and had to cough before keep going making the gray-eyed chuckle

"Then you have the twins, Gryffindor, they have the second place but are close to number one" said Cho

"You didn't took part in this, did you?" asked Haruhi

She was looking at Eveling who denied letting out a chuckle

"I don't care that much about those things" said Eveling

Haruhi nodded in understanding and Cho got their attention again

"Finally you have Rilian Costme Black, otherwise known as Eve's brother and Ravenclow, he has the first place if you were wondering" said Cho

"You forgot Jake Anderson, a Huffelpuff, he's the one struggling with Harry for third place" said another girl

This one had short reddish-brown hair and sharp green eyes, Eveling looked at her with a smile on her face

"Well hello there Roz" said Eveling

The girl made a half-smile and waved

"Hello Eve" she said

"Oh, I'll introduce you to Rosalinda Wellings" said Eveling

"I'm the psychic here" said Rosalinda

"And we all know that" said Eveling

The others nodded and Rosalinda chuckled, she then looked around

"Though that the list might get some changes now" said Rosalinda

She stopped for a moment and looked at Eveling with a mischievous smile as she saw something interesting coming up, after all… one advantage of being psychic is that you tend to see the future

"This year's gonna be a blast" said Rosalinda

"Merlin! You just said something in American English" said Eveling

"It's a side effect of spending so much time with you" said Rosalinda

"I'm wondering what you saw" said Luna

"Maybe I'll tell you later in prophecy" said Rosalinda

"But I wanna know two" said Eveling

However green-eyed was now to busy staring at a table in particular, she followed the gaze and made a small smile

"Yeah right, it's gonna be a blast without doubt" said Eveling


	3. Amortentia: Love potion (part 1)

OoC are my own personal mark, please enjoy as I play around with your favorite characters

BTW: this has no time whatsoever so it could be any day or year

3. Amortentia: love potion (part 1)

Days in Hogwarts passed by quickly and the guys had found their way to fit in this new magical environment; one day the poisons professor (akka Snape) told Eveling that she was going to be a tutor seeing how she was really good at that class. To her surprise she had the Hitachiin twins as her new trouble now since they were sucking at that class

"Seems like you're stuck with me for the rest of the year, so let's start" said Eveling

They nodded and she got some necessary things from a closet near them and her book for the subject and motioned to take theirs out too

"Now, which one do you want to try first?" asked Eveling

Their gazes strolled by the names and they changed a look when they found it, it was something that they heard other guys talking about and wanted to see if they could do it, they showed it to her and she raised an eyebrow at them

"You want me to teach you how to make a love potion" said Eveling

They nodded and she let out a sight

"Well seems like you're up for a challenge then" said Eveling

She got the ingredients apart and prepared her wand just to be sure, she prepared herself and they did two

"Let's get this over with" said Eveling

After a few hours of tough work with the help of Eveling they got the potion finished

"How do you know if it works?" asked Hikaru

"You smell it" said Eveling

"How should it smell then?" asked Kaoru

"It could be anything, depends on the person" said Eveling

"How's that?" they asked

"Well, it smell like anything that person loves the smell of" said Eveling

They looked at her confused and she let out a sight, she got near the liquid and took a deep breath

"I, as an example, can smell chocolate, a blandly new book and carnations" said Eveling

She turned to them with a smile on her face

"One single drop and you'll fell in love with the first person you see" said Eveling

With that said they put the potion in three containers, she looked at hers in an odd way and put it inside her pocket with a sight before looking at the twins in a serious way

"Be aware, it doesn't produce real love but an obsession" said Eveling

"Then you'll have…" said Hikaru

"… To teach us the cure" finished Kaoru

"Yeah I guess you're right, otherwise we'll be all in a huge mess" said Eveling

She let out a giggle and started putting everything back

"Let me help you with that" said Kaoru

"Ain't you a nice guy?" said Eveling

As she was turning around she tripped and got catch just in time by Hikaru

"Heh, thanks for that… I'm such a mess" said Eveling

Once everything was back in their right place they got out the room and had to take different ways since the halls were in opposite sides of the castle

"You know, it wasn't as bad as I thought" said Eveling

They changed a look before noticing her looking at them with a half-smile that made them both blush

"Well see you tomorrow" said Eveling

She walked to one big mark and said a strange word to see it opening and she disappearing inside a passage; the twins took the different direction heading towards their room to get some rest and maybe plan what they'll do with the love potion

When they arrived they saw Simus and Neville talking about something that seemed interesting

"What's up" they said

"Guys, we heard about what happened in potions" said Neville

"Just so you know you're two lucky bastards" said Simus

"We know" they said

"What were you talking about anyway?" asked Kaoru

"Oh just the most incredible sport in the magic world" said Simus

"Otherwise as Quidditch" said Neville

"Here at school we play it and fight between houses" said Simus

The other burnet nodded and soon pointed at the group in red and gold uniforms that were talking happily

"That's our team" said Neville

"Poor guys, they have to face the bad side of Eveling" said Simus

"She plays it two?" asked Hikaru

"She doesn't only play, more like she invented the game or something" said Neville

"Yeah, Ravenclow has been a really tough rival ever since she's captain" said Simus

"Sounds like fun to watch tough" said Kaoru

"It is, and luckily the first match will be on two days counting tomorrow" said Neville

-The next day-

She met with them in the big dining room when they were having a little fight with the Weasley twins and she knew it wouldn't end in something good

"Would you please leave them alone" said Eveling

Both pairs of twins turned to face with her, arms crossed, serious look and fiddling with her finger on her arm; she was losing patient to say the less and looked first at the Weasley twins in that cold way of hers

"Potter was looking for you, they're having a practice you know?" said Eveling

They let out a sight and walked away, she then turned at the Hitachiin twins with a softer look

"Ever flew on a broom?" asked Eveling

They denied and she made a half-smile; she then walked to Rosalinda and talked with her for a second and soon the two ravens guided the twins outside

"I'll let you borrow two brooms from the closet but be sure that they don't break them" said Rosalinda

"Got it" said Eveling

She then turned to the twins and threw them 'their' brooms

"Let's see if you can fly" said Eveling

And with a little jump with her own broom she was soon in the sky, she made some maneuvers with her broom at the sight of the two red haired and went down again without landing

"Get on those and make a little jump to win some high" said Eveling

They did as told and soon the three were flying, they even made a race which Eveling won with easy, then she taught them how to do some maneuvers

"Eveling, get down we're going to practice!" said a male voice

She looked down to find a boy with dark-brown hair and the same shade of grey eyes as her; she then landed gracefully followed by the twins

"Why they always send you?" asked Eveling

"Cause I'm the only one who can get you down from the clouds" he said

"I see, guys this is my brother Rilian" said Eveling

"Yo!" said Rilian

"And this are Hikaru and Kaoru" said Eveling

"It's strange to see you with two lions, less guys" said Rilian

She rolled her eyes and got down of her broom to pass beside her brother

"I'll see you two later" said Eveling

And she walked away, Rilian stood there looking the guys… they got down from their brooms and Kaoru handed them to him

"How very estrange" said Rilian

He turned and hurried in the same direction as Eveling…

-A while later-

They saw her talking with Rosalinda; they got near without her knowing and overheard their conversation

"Another one?" asked Rosalinda

"Yeah, can you believe it?" asked Eveling

"That girl has serious issues" said Rosalinda

"Tell me something I don't know" said Eveling

"Well what do you think of Jake? I saw the way he was looking at you this morning" said Rosalinda

"He's annoying" said Eveling

"Well, what about the new guys?" asked Rosalinda

"Be specific Roz" said Eveling

"Carbon copy" said Rosalinda

"Too egocentric" said Eveling

"The dark-looking" said Rosalinda

"They have names, you know?" said Eveling

"Fine, Kyoya" said Rosalinda

"He gives me the creeps" said Eveling

"Can't blame you… what about Hunni?" asked Rosalinda

"Too childish" said Eveling

"Look who's talking" said Rosalinda

"I could say that back at you" said Eveling

"Touché… what about those twins?" asked Rosalinda

"Why do we always have to talk about guys?" asked Eveling

"Because I'm sure you're in love with someone, why else would you do that love potion" said Rosalinda

"I told you, I got it from someone" said Eveling

"Like I believe that" said Rosalinda

"You're impossible" said Eveling

"Oh sure, then who gave you that?" asked Rosalinda

"The twins did" said Eveling

"See it wasn't that… wait, which pair of twins?" asked Rosalinda

Eveling only laughed and ran away from the burnet and hid behind Luna, who chuckled at the scene in front of her, more like behind her, then the twins finally showed up and she let the girls to go and teach them the cure for the love potion that they've made before

"Actually if the dose is low you can annulet the effect by getting that person trapped until they came into sense" said Eveling

"Sounds pretty easy" said Hikaru

"I don't know, but if the dose is high… you'll need this" said Eveling

She put the book in front of them marking the page with her hand, it was seemingly easier than the love potion itself and it took less time to make. Once it was over they sorted it in three little bottles while she explained how only a drop would seal the deal when they got out from the place they were in and soon they saw Rosalinda running to them

"You won't believe this!" said Rosalinda

"What happened?" asked Eveling

"School's gonna throw a party for Christmas and since it's a dance you have to go in pairs" said Rosalinda

"Ok, first breathe Roz … why are you so exited?" asked Eveling

"Because I'm gonna get to know who you like" said Rosalinda

"Easy there, I don't know if he's gonna invite me" said Eveling

"So there is someone!" said Rosalinda

"Oh joy, I'll never see the end of this" said Eveling

"Who is him?" asked Rosalinda

"You're a psychic, go and figure it out" said Eveling

But Rosalinda didn't fail to notice the faint blush on her cheeks or the look that the twins had when she said the word 'he' and soon she saw something that made a smile appear on her lips

"I think I just have" said Rosalinda

"Great, would you keep it shut now?" asked Eveling

The blush had increased and Rosalinda nodded to her friend's relief, deep inside she wondered if that person could notice it… she thought of it and realized that he didn't


	4. Amortentia: Love poison (part 2)

I don't own either OHSHC or Harry Potter, but if I did those stories wouldn't be the same

I do own the messy Idea and some of the characters here though

4. Amortentia: Love poison; part 2

"You can't go denying every single guy just because" said Rosalinda

But Eveling hadn't said a word in the whole since she got from the dining room; she stared blankly at the ceiling from her bed

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Rosalinda

"Say Roz, had you ever been in love?" asked Eveling

"You know the answer" said Rosalinda

"Then would you please shut your mouth?" asked Eveling

Rosalinda looked at her friend taken aback by the sudden anger in her voice; she knew the reason far too well… it was something good that she was falling for someone again, and for what she had seen this time it'll end up in a happy ending

"And what about a better test?" asked Rosalinda

"What are you talking about?" asked Eveling

"I'm talking about something really basic… jealousy" said Rosalinda

"Jealousy" said Eveling

"Yes, that… no one gets jealous without a reason, and mostly that has to do with feelings" said Rosalinda

"So basically you're telling me to go with someone else just to see if he gets jealous" said Eveling

"Why do you always summarize everything?" asked Rosalinda

Eveling rolled her eyes and Rosalinda let out a sight and nodded

"That's the point, yes" said Rosalinda

"Sounds like a plan, so I'm doing it" said Eveling

Truth was that she meant that it seemed like Rosalinda was helping one of her visions to became real so she'll play along with her game

-The next day-

A guy with chestnut-colored hair and sky-blue eyes walked nervously through the crowd and saw her siting alone at a tree's shadow reading a book peacefully

He took a deep breath and walked towards her; he reached her spot at the same time that she closed her book and raised her sight at him. She looked him up and down recognizing the agile crest and the messy look of this boy and looked at him puzzled

"Um… I was wondering if… you would go to the dance with me" he said

A small smile appeared in her lips making him blush

"Sure" she said

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They found her in the dining room talking with Luna and they walked towards her without noticing how the other pair of twins had done the same

"Eveling" the four words echoed

She turned like if she was just scared by someone and looked at them

"That was really awkward" said Eveling

They had noticed two and now they were throwing each other dead looks

"I'm guessing that they're gonna ask you for the dance" said Luna

Eveling let out a sight and looked to one of the Weasley twins with a serious look

"Fred, didn't you already invited Angelina?" asked Eveling

The mentioned guy rubbed the back of his neck while laughing nervously

"And fort the rest of you… I'm sorry but someone asked me first" said Eveling

The three turned pale white as she gave them a sorry smile, Luna was the one to worse things

"And speaking of which" said Luna

They all looked in the same direction than her to find guy with chestnut-colored hair and sky-blue eyes smiling shyly at them, Eveling smiled back and turned to the guys

"He's Rosalinda's cousin, Matt" said Eveling

"Hi there" said Matt

"Say, what brings you here?" asked Eveling

"I was just passing by and decided to say hi" said Matt

"I see" said Eveling

"And let me tell you that you look as pretty as always" said Matt

Eveling giggled, without noticing how the boy was victim of the dead stares of a group of red-haired guys; soon the guy left and the stares went to her

"What are you staring at?" asked Eveling

She looked at them seriously and left too, she wasn't in the mood for this right now; somehow Rosalinda saw it all and decided to take her part in the plot…

Rosalinda knew that that guy wouldn't like it much to see her with someone else and that this was going to be really interesting; but also she was wondering what could had caused Eveling to have a crush upon this person…

-The party-

He looked at her direction when she was getting downstairs and had to flinch just to stop staring; she looked startling and well… really beautiful in her black dress with silver details

If only he had asked before, but yet again he couldn't do it… even when it was pretty easy to talk to her about any other thing, this was so difficult to say and besides it was Eveling from all the persons in the castle

'Are you falling to this girl?' that question kept spinning through his head ever since it reached his ears, it was highly confusing with the new happenings. It'll be much easier if he knew that she's too, wouldn't it?

But right now Eveling was dancing with Matt and he had a blonde girl with hazel eyes to his side so they were even…

Even so, why did he feel so angry if he cached her smiling at this guy? Why did his heart race if she smiled at him instead? Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? So many questions…

She wasn't having much of a great time either, as good of a guy Matt could be he really sucked at dancing, left alone the fact that he wouldn't concentrate even for a second to busy staring at a certain blond girl; that was when it hit her

"I didn't know that you were in the same situation than me" said Eveling

He looked at her who was looking in the same direction than him but looking at the guy instead

"It's as if the only thing on your mind was that person but you don't even know if that person notices you" said Eveling

"H-how did you know?" asked Matt

"I saw it on your eyes" said Eveling

He blushed furiously and rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Don't worry… I think she likes you two" said Eveling

"How would you know?" asked Matt

"I just can, besides she won't stop looking in this direction and I'm pretty sure she isn't looking at me" said Eveling

"This has turned out to be a real mess" said Matt

"Well… we should fix that, don't you think?" asked Eveling

He smiled a made a slight bow to her before going towards the 'couple' (as in two people that are dancing together) and before some words that she couldn't hear he was heading to the ball ground with the blond and soon she wasn't alone anymore, she looked at him and he offered her a hand

"Can I have this dance?" he asked

"Sure" said Eveling

Meanwhile another guy was watching all this from a far spot amongst the crowd with Rosalinda at his side

"You sure keep an eye on your brother" said Rosalinda

He turned to her a bit surprised and red; she giggled and looked at the dancing pair

"Did anyone ever told you that you're really selfless Kaoru?" asked Rosalinda

"Why do you ask that?" asked Kaoru

"Because it's obvious that you like her too" said Rosalinda

"Oh, I forgot who I was talking with" said Kaoru

"Ha, very funny Hitachiin" said Rosalinda

He gave her a half-smile; she then looked at them and smiled

"So far everything seems to be all right, but… will it last?" asked Rosalinda

"Let's hope it does" said Kaoru

She nodded; she couldn't see further in the future but from what she did see now she could tell things were going to be fine for a nice while

-Flash back-

"Knowing how complicated love could be, it should rather be called love poison" said Eveling

"That's an interesting point of view" said Rosalinda

And that was the first time that Eveling ever smiled to a complete stranger; one that lately would became one of her best's friends, no that she knew it in that moment anyway

-End flash back -

"Love potion…nah, love poison still suits it better" said Rosalinda

The red-haired guy at her side looked at her confused and she only started laughing, she didn't know why she remembered that though…


	5. Oracle Roz

I still don't own either story but as in every fic of mine there are things that I do own

5. Oracle Roz

There's something hypnotizing about future and yet we're afraid of what might happened, however for Rosalinda there was no other choice… that's right, she had the strange ability to see into the future and that could be a real problem most of the time

You'll see… knowing about fate is one thing, but knowing about it and not being able to change it is something tough; she couldn't tell anyone about her visions because that would ruin the continuity of space-time. However for one time, for one time she told someone about her ability…

"R-Really?" asked Eveling

It had been seven years since she told the, at that time, little black-haired girl about her secret and they been friend ever since… but this was bigger than just someone knowing her secret because it was someone who could change the future…

"I'm just saying, but it seems like you have a soft spot for that guy" said Eveling

She groaned and threw herself in the bed next to her friend's

"I don't get it, is like I can't predict nothing sure since he arrived" said Rosalinda

"It was a matter of time that someone like that would appear" said Eveling

"A person that can change fate, huh?" said Rosalinda

"I think your problem is the identity of that person" said Eveling

She turned bright red and looked straight at her friend

"W-what do you mean?" asked Rosalinda

Eveling just laughed and then winked at her with a half-smile

"I think you know that better than anyone, Roz" said Eveling

"You're one to talk Eve" said Rosalinda

It was Eveling's time to blush now, however she smiled a Cheshire cat smile at her now confused friend

"At least I admit that I like him" said Eveling

Her gaze softened and the smile turned smaller

"Not in front of him anyway" said Eveling

Rosalinda made a small smile and nodded

"You're braver than me in this matter" said Rosalinda

"And you're more sure about how would this turnout" said Eveling

She stood up and started walking away from the room

"You might be 'Oracle Roz', but… you still are a girl" said Eveling

"It's been a long time since you ever called me that" said Rosalinda

Eveling turned with a smile and then left the room without saying any other thing; Rosalinda felt against the bed again and sighed staring at the roof

"Why did it had to be that person?" asked Rosalinda

Not that anyone was listening anyway, but it felt like throwing that question to the thin air. There's one problem about Hogwarts… the walls have ears

So in that moment someone heard what she said and didn't like it one bit; because he had liked her for a while now and suddenly this guy appears and takes her away before he could do anything

He was pretty tall with short ash-colored hair, tanned skin and light green eyes, next to him was a bit taller guy with coffee-brown hair and silver-grey eyes who was reading a book

"It's not fair" said the first

"Take it easy Simon" said the second

"Easy for you to say Rilian" said Simon

He raised his eyes from the book giving the guy a dead-look, Simon swallowed at the sight… Rilian Black was very protective of his sister but he hadn't complained when he heard her words about liking someone, but it was obvious that he knew well what Simon was going through

"I'm going now, it's too noisy here" said Rilian

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Simon

"Figure it" said Rilian

And so he left the room; Simon decided to look for some help and left too… there was one person that wouldn't be very happy knowing that Rosalinda was in love with someone, so he smiled one very evil looking smile this would be the end for that guy

At that moment Rosalinda got up fear across her entire body that was now shaking, she stood up and started running, out of the tower and to that place… because she had a horrible vision; because she couldn't let that happen; because he was the one who could change the future and because he was the one who had stolen her heart without knowing. It'll be the first time that 'Oracle Roz' faced against fate; the first time she would try to do something and move destiny's stings; she wouldn't let them hurt that person even when she would risk her own life

* * *

It's not like the guys would kill him or anything, but… being Rosalinda connected with time itself, changing the future can cost her life to the burnet. That's why she never did it before


	6. Happenings

6. Happenings

She saw it, a black bird with one lonely blue spot in the head that flew to her while she was running and she stopped

"Azana" said Rosalinda

She put one finger in front of her and the bird landed there and she smiled

"I need you to tell Eveling something" said Rosalinda

She whispered something to the bird and when she leaned back it flew away at a very high speed as she started running again… maybe; maybe this could be fixed

OoOMeanwhileOoO

Eveling found Hikaru alone and went over a bit confused

"Hey Hikaru" said Eveling

He turned and smiled at her as she reached his spot, she then looked at both sides and then again to him

"Kaoru isn't here? That's odd" said Eveling

"Some guys took him somewhere" said Hikaru

Eveling then felt like something was wrong and she needed to confirm her supposes

"Who were they?" asked Eveling

"I don't really know" said Hikaru

That's when she heard it and turned to see the bird

"Azana!" said Eveling

The robin-like bird landed on her shoulder, from Hikaru's spot it seemed as the bird was telling her something in the ear

"This is bad" said Eveling

He looked at her confused as hell until he noticed the way that she was looking at him with fare in her eyes

"Kaoru is in trouble" said Eveling

His eyes turned wide open and she took her wrist

"Where is he?" asked Hikaru

"Come with me" said Eveling

He nodded and both started running heading to the same place that Rosalinda had headed to, and just in time too

Kaoru was already on the floor with Rosalinda at his side, one streak of light came right to him when it was repelled by another one from the opposite direction

"You call that a spell?" asked Eveling

"Oh… shit" said Simon

"It's odd for you to came with someone, generally you do things on your own Eveling" said another male voice

Standing there with the wand in hand was a tall boy with brown hair and dark eyes, the Slitherin crest on his coat and for some reason a very matching smile

"Don't you think you're over reacting Gregor?" asked Eveling

He didn't say anything and raised his wand that soon went of flying, for his surprise, to Hikaru who went over his twin with a worried look. Rosalinda got up and walked to Eveling's side, she looked at her friend a bit worried

"It's been a blast Roz" said Eveling

"I say that back at you" said Rosalinda

"Have you told him?" asked Eveling

She didn't answer, Eveling smiled at her friend preparing her wand

"Then you have a reason to stay still" said Eveling

Rosalinda raised her eyes and smiled then she looked at Simon and Gregor with an angry look and took out her wand; the rest is story… just so you don't ask, a big fuss was made and before much screaming and a few spells the guys left defeated and Rosalinda felt unconscious in the floor

Eveling kneeled at her side and shook her before letting out a sight; she looked at the boys with a half-smile

"Are you ok?" asked Eveling

She was looking straight to Kaoru who nodded and then looked at Rosalinda

"What about her?" asked Kaoru

"I don't think so… would you help me getting her to the nursery?" asked Eveling

Both twins nodded and walked over her spot, Kaoru was the one to grab Rosalinda from the floor with the other two following; Hikaru threw a side-glance at Eveling who looked really worried about her friend, why wouldn't she when Rosalinda was like a sister for her?

They got to the nursery, after a while the nurse told them that the burnet was going to be fine which made Eveling sigh in relief… then she went to her friend's side and whispered something to her so that the twins wouldn't hear

"See, this is what you get for trying to help a cute guy out" said Eveling

She knew her friend wasn't hearing but she had the need to say that and then a thought made her characteristic half-smile appear; 'You know? I think we have some issues with the buys we like' was the thought before she looked at the guys with a gentle smile

"Thanks for the help" said Eveling

Both blushed slightly and soon the three left the room to go to their respective classes. Once that was over with the twins saw her standing in front of a certain blond with sky-blue almost grey eyes with the Slitherin coat; there wasn't any cross of words only stares, ones that could burn alive a normal person at that though

"Hey Eve…!" said Hikaru

His brother put a hand to shut him just in the moment that the black-haired girl turned with an emotionless look

"Speak" said Eveling

Kaoru shivered at the look as did Hikaru

"Well… uh… you see we were…" said Kaoru

Hikaru released himself just in time to slip an excuse

"We were wondering who was the guy that looked like Tamaki" said Hikaru

Kaoru sweat dropped as Hikaru feared the worst but soon they heard laughing coming from the girl

"They do look a lot like each other, don't they?" asked Eveling

The half-smile made them feel less tense as they nodded

"Well then, this stubborn person is my second-cousin Draco Malfoy" said Eveling

"Hmm… so these are those twins that I've heard of" said Draco

"Tsk, we'll talk this later… also, professor Snape wanted to see you" said Eveling

She said everything with that cold emotionless look on her face the blond nodded and went away; she turned making a 360° change in her attitude and giving the twins a happy look

"Are you two following me or something?" asked Eveling playfully

They grinned at the way she asked

"Maybe" they said

She giggled and went away leaving the twins alone; meanwhile she was starting to believe that meeting these guys would change things over the place

"Whatever, the most estrange thing would be if nothing at all happened" whispered Eveling


	7. Cliffhanger

I don't own either story and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it if I did

WARNING: just remembering you guys that I'm not using any age difference in this story; so now you can't say I didn't warm you

7. Cliffhanger

"Why do you say that?" asked Eveling

"Because it's obvious!" said Rosalinda

"Come on Roz, you only recovered last week… all for saving this guy from his future" said Eveling

"But…" started Rosalinda

"No, you listen! I wouldn't think of getting the guy that one friend likes to fall from me... that'll be nasty" said Eveling

"But you've taking a liking on him and…" said Rosalinda

"Please Roz! I'm not that selfish" said Eveling

She gave her a reassuring smile and she couldn't help smiling back at her friend

"Hey Roz, do you remember our first meet?" asked Eveling

"How wouldn't I?" said Rosalinda

-Flash back-

It started up with the grass covered in snow, the cold wind and a little girl with short straight reddish-brown hair and green eyes that played happily with a black cat not noticing how two figures where approaching her

"Look, someone's playing in our place" said a male voice

The little girl turned to see a little boy with dark-brown hair and a girl with dark-black hair both of them with identical silver-grey eyes, the girl remained silent as the boy looked at her with a half-smile

"I… I didn't knew…" said the girl

But the boy ignored her and turned to the girl beside him

"Should I take care of the intruder Eveling?" asked the boy

He then walked closer to the little girl who stepped back as the cat started growling at the boy, the other girl eyed the animal carefully and then looked at the boy blankly

"Or maybe you want to do it yourself this time, huh?" asked the boy

"Shut up" said Eveling

The boy froze where it stood at the sound of her voice; she then looked at the girl with a warm smile

"It's not really ours so there's no problem if you play here, just ignore my brother" said Eveling

The boy huffed receiving a dead look from his sister

"So… who are you? I have the feeling that I saw you before" said Eveling

"My name is Rosalinda; Rosalinda Wellings" she said

"Hello Rosalinda, my name is Eveling Black and this is my brother Rilian" said Eveling

"Why are you talking so freely to her?" asked Rilian

"I told you to shut up" said Eveling

Her voice sounded emotionless and soon she changed it to talk with the girl

"Does that fella have a name?" asked Eveling

"Oh… she's Mile" said Rosalinda

"How cute!" said Eveling

The cat purred around her leg and she bent down to its level to pet it

"She really likes you" said Rosalinda

"I love cats but since I have Azana I can't have them" said Eveling

"Azana?" asked Rosalinda

"Azana is the blue raven" said Eveling

"You mean…?" asked Rosalinda

-End flash back-

"You never answered that question" said Rosalinda

Eveling nodded agreeing with the statement

"It's not something that can be tell really; more like you have to see it to understand" said Eveling

"To see it?" asked Rosalinda

"Leave it… now it's not the time" said Eveling

She left the room with her casual clothes on, after all it was Saturday and students had their day off… to start with she had a red t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans, a black jacket and a pair of black snickers to finish the outfit; it fitted her and it was very comfortable

She went to an open window to see her bird carrying a letter; she took it carefully and the bird flew away; once she left that place she started walking while reading the letter with a worried look upon her face. While she was walking she came across lots of people that knew her and in a point she walked between the twins who turned wondering what was up with her (Gosh I imagined that as an opening); soon she felt the stares on her and stop on her tracks and turned to them with a smile, they walked to her spot smiling back

"Seems like I can't get rid of you two" said Eveling

But soon her smile disappeared and her eyes went to the ground, the twins were taken aback by the sudden change on her attitude

"Have you seen my brother?" asked Eveling

They denied and she let out a sight

"I see… well, see you" said Eveling as she left

The twins changed a worried look and eyed the direction that she went; she ran avoiding everything and everyone in the way… she got to that place; where her brother should be but only found a pair of red-haired guys that looked at her with a worried look, she made a few steps forward panting

"B-blue… raven" said Eveling

After those two words came from her mouth she collapsed and fail to be cached by one of those guys; a blue light surrounded her and she disappeared leaving behind one blue feather…

TBC


End file.
